The field of orthodontics is concerned with repositioning and aligning a patient's teeth for improved occlusion and aesthetic appearance. For example, orthodontic treatment often involves the use of tiny slotted appliances, known as brackets, which are fixed to the patient's anterior, cuspid, and bicuspid teeth. An archwire is received in the slot of each bracket and serves as a track to guide movement of the teeth to desired orientations. The ends of the archwire are usually received in appliances known as buccal tubes that are secured to the patient's molar teeth.
A number of orthodontic appliances in commercial use today are constructed on the principle of the “straight wire concept” developed by Dr. Lawrence F. Andrews, D.D.S. In accordance with this concept, the shape of the appliances, including the orientation of the slots of the appliances, is selected so that the slots are aligned in a flat reference plane at the conclusion of treatment. Additionally, a resilient archwire is selected with an overall curved shape that normally lies in a flat reference plane.
When the archwire is placed in the slots of the straight wire appliances at the beginning of orthodontic treatment, the archwire is often deflected upwardly or downwardly from one appliance to the next in accordance with the patient's malocclusions. However, the resiliency of the archwire tends to return the archwire to its normally curved shape that lies in a flat reference plane. As the archwire shifts toward the flat reference plane, the attached teeth are moved in a corresponding fashion toward an aligned, aesthetically pleasing array.
In general, orthodontic appliances that are adapted to be adhesively bonded to the patient's teeth are placed on the teeth by either one of two methods: a direct bonding method, or an indirect bonding method. In the direct bonding method, the appliance and adhesive are grasped with a pair of tweezers or other hand instrument and placed by the practitioner on the surface of the tooth in an approximate desired location. Next, the appliance is shifted along the surface of the tooth as needed until the practitioner is satisfied with its position. Once the appliance is in its precise, intended location, the appliance is pressed firmly onto the tooth to seat the appliance in the adhesive. Excess adhesive in areas adjacent the base of the appliance is removed, and the adhesive is then allowed to cure and fix the appliance firmly in place. Typical adhesives include light-curable adhesives that begin to harden upon exposure to actinic radiation, and two-component chemical-cure adhesives that begin to harden when the components are mixed together.
While the direct bonding technique described above is in widespread use and is considered satisfactory by many, there are shortcomings that are inherent with such a technique. For example, access to surfaces of malposed teeth may be difficult. In some instances, and particularly in connection with posterior teeth, the practitioner may have difficulty seeing the precise position of the bracket relative to the tooth surface. Additionally, the appliance may be unintentionally bumped from its intended location during the time that the excess adhesive is being removed adjacent the base of the appliance.
Another problem associated with the direct bonding technique described above concerns the significant length of time needed to carry out the procedure of bonding each appliance to each individual tooth. Typically, the practitioner will attempt to ensure that each appliance is positioned in its precise, intended location before the adhesive is cured, and some time may be necessary before the practitioner is satisfied with the location of each appliance. At the same time, however, the patient may experience discomfort and have difficulty in remaining relatively motionless, especially if the patient is an adolescent. As can be appreciated, there are aspects of the direct bonding technique that can be considered a nuisance for both the practitioner and for the patient.
Indirect bonding techniques often avoid many of the problems noted above. In general, indirect bonding techniques known in the past have involved the use of a transfer tray having a shape that matches the configuration of at least part of a patient's dental arch. A set of appliances such as brackets are releasably connected to the tray at certain, predetermined locations. Adhesive is applied to the base of each appliance, and the tray is then placed over the patient's teeth until such time as the adhesive hardens. Next, the tray is detached from the teeth as well as from the appliances, with the result that all of the appliances previously connected to the tray are now bonded to the respective teeth at their intended, predetermined locations.
In more detail, one method of indirect bonding of orthodontic appliances includes the steps of taking an impression of each of the patient's dental arches and then making a replica plaster or “stone” model from each impression. Optionally, a soap solution (such as Model Glow brand solution from Whip Mix Corporation) or wax is applied to the stone model. A separation solution (such as COE-SEP brand tinfoil substitute from GC America, Inc.) is then applied to the stone model and allowed to dry. If desired, the teeth of the model can be marked with a pencil to assist in placing the brackets in ideal positions.
Next, the brackets are bonded to the stone models. Optionally, the bonding adhesive can be a chemical curing adhesive (such as Concise brand adhesive from 3M) or a light-curable adhesive (such as Transbond XT brand adhesive or Transbond LR brand adhesive, from 3M). Optionally, the brackets may be adhesive precoated brackets such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,180, 5,172,809, 5,354,199 and 5,429,299.
A transfer tray is then made by placing a matrix material over the model as well as over the brackets placed on the model. For example, a plastic sheet matrix material may be held by a frame and exposed to radiant heat. Once the plastic sheet material has softened, it is placed over the model and the brackets. Air in the space between the sheet material and the model is then evacuated, and the plastic sheet material assumes a configuration that precisely matches the shape of the replica teeth of the stone model and the attached brackets.
The plastic material is then allowed to cool and harden to form a tray. The tray and the brackets (which are embedded in an interior wall of the tray) are then detached from the stone model and sides of the tray are trimmed as may be desired. Once the patient has returned to the office, a quantity of adhesive is placed on the base of the bracket, and the tray with the embedded brackets is then placed over the matching portions of the patient's dental arch. Since the configuration of the interior of the tray closely matches the respective portions of the patient's dental arch, each bracket is ultimately positioned on the patient's teeth at precisely the same location that corresponds to the previous location of the same bracket on the stone model.
Both light-curable adhesives and chemical curing adhesives have been used in the past in indirect bonding techniques to secure the brackets to the patient's teeth. If a light-curable adhesive is used, the tray is preferably transparent or translucent. If a two-component chemical curing adhesive is used, the components can be mixed together immediately before application of the adhesive to the brackets. Alternatively, one component may be placed on each bracket base and the other component may be placed on the tooth surface. In either case, placing of the tray with the embedded brackets on corresponding portions of the patient's dental arch enables the brackets to be bonded to the teeth as a group using only a short amount of time that the patient is occupying the chair in the operatory. With such a technique, individual placement and positioning of each bracket in seriatim fashion on the teeth is avoided.
A variety of transfer trays and materials for transfer trays have been proposed in the past. For example, some practitioners use a soft sheet material (such as Bioplast tray material from Scheu-Dental GmbH or Great Lakes Orthodontics, Ltd.) for placement over the stone model and the appliances on the model. Either a vacuum or positive pressure is applied to respectively pull or push the soft material into intimate contact with the model and the appliances on the model. Next, a stiffer sheet material (such as Biocryl sheet material, from Scheu-Dental GmbH or Great Lakes Orthodontics, Ltd.) is formed over the softer sheet material, again using a either a vacuum or positive pressure forming technique. The stiffer material provides a backbone to the tray, while the softer material initially holds the appliances and yet is sufficiently flexible to release from the appliances after the appliances have been fixed to the patient's teeth.
It has also been proposed in the past to use a silicone impression material or a bite registration material (such as Memosil 2, from Heraeus-Kulzer GmbH-& Co. KG). The silicone material is applied over the appliances that are attached to the study model so that the appliances are partially encapsulated.
In an article entitled “A New Look at Indirect Bonding” by Moskowitz et al. (Journal of Clinical Orthodontics, Volume XXX, Number 5, May 1996, pages 277 et sec.), a technique for making indirect bonding trays is described using Reprosil impression material (from Dentsply International). The impression material is placed with a syringe over brackets that have been previously placed on a stone model. Next, a sheet of clear thermoplastic material is drawn down over the impression material using a vacuum-forming technique. The resultant transfer tray is then removed from the model for subsequent placement on the patient's dental arch.
Indirect bonding techniques offer a number of advantages over direct bonding techniques. For one thing, and as indicated above, it is possible to bond a plurality of brackets to a patient's dental arch simultaneously, thereby avoiding the need to bond each appliance in individual fashion. In addition, the indirect bonding tray helps to locate all of the brackets in their proper, intended positions such that adjustment of each bracket on the surface of the tooth before bonding is avoided. The increased placement accuracy of the appliances that is often afforded by indirect bonding techniques helps ensure that the patient's teeth are moved to their proper, intended positions at the conclusion of treatment.
The state of the art in orthodontics is rapidly moving toward digital and computer-aided techniques. These techniques include the use of intra and extra-oral scanners, three-dimensional (3D) modeling of a tooth structure, and fabrication of orthodontic devices from digital data.